


New Routine

by greentintedglasses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Multi, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentintedglasses/pseuds/greentintedglasses
Summary: For Ozpin, routine is everything. The uneventful little life he's carved out for himself as humble High school English Teacher provides plenty of fulfillment all on it's own.But when old college friends pass away suddenly, tapping him as the new legal guardian of their only son, that simple hollowing routine is thrown out the window, and in its place starts a new life with unexpected changes and developments at every turn. Somewhere along the way he'll have to learn what Parenthood really means, and how important family can be.Aka a really self-indulgent single dad au that I'm writing because I can! I hope y'all enjoy it. Tags subject to change. Not always beta'd.





	1. Chapter 1

Routine. The routine is everything.

 

Oh, Ozpin knows very well that on the outside looking in his life is unremarkable, almost sad. Numerous strangers, co-workers, and the odd ‘friend’ alike have all told the man that he needs to ‘live a little’ or ‘grab life by the horns’. He appreciates the sentiment. He can even give a polite laugh and a ‘perhaps’ to appease them, but it’s all very unnecessary.

 

The routine, the living day to day. Yes that’s what counts. It’s a shame they can’t see the simple joys in it, the satisfaction of handling of each unique daily challenge. Ozpin doesn’t need to travel the world or have some sort of adventure to feel fulfilled, thank you very much. There’s enough life to be lived just being a grade school teacher in his little corner of Vale, more than enough.

 

Each day starts more or less the same way: the alarm goes off. Either he’s already awake or wakes up at the buzzer. A pot of coffee begins brewing, always dark roast, while he manages some daily hygiene and gets dressed for the day. His first cup is always prepared the same way: three sugars a touch of cream accompanied by a brief scan of the newspaper, or, if he’s a little behind, grading assignments. He bites into a single piece of toast, his breakfast, listens to the weather and traffic, pours the rest of the pot into a thermos, grabs what he needs for work, and exits his tiny apartment each day at the same time on the dot.

 

From then on, it’s a standard work day. Being a High school English teacher has it rewards and drawbacks. Certainly he’s managed to befriend a few of his fellow teachers, Port and Oobleck are friendly enough, passionate- a bit chatty. Glynda’s a bit more his speed, though she constantly clicks her tongue and straightens out his tie or paperwork. That’s alright; Oz knows that’s her way of showing she cares. The students and admin are the real wild cards, but he tries to adapt and meet each of their needs. It’s all worth it when a normally sullen teenaged face brightens at grasping a new concept or finding a new love for a piece of literature. When he’s helped someone, made a small difference in their lives, been useful. Those highs and the occasional hang out with an old friend or two get him through life just fine.

 

At the end of one particular day, Ozpin falls into the normal pattern of eating cheap take out- he’s out of tv dinners at the moment- before showering, turning on the news to drone in the background while attending to his prepwork and assignment grading. Briefly, the state of Mistral is mentioned once or twice, prompting him to think of old college friends who moved out there… Hm. He hopes they’re doing well. The last time he talked to Rowan and Marigold has been at least a few months now. Yes that’s right they kept bringing up their child, how he’s already trying to help with farm work. How quaint, adorable. Perhaps when he has the spare moment he’ll check in on them again. Brown eyes start scanning the next essay in the pile and that’s the end of that train of thought.

 

More coffee would be good.

 

It’s past midnight when he finally turns out the light, a normal occurance for someone as dedicated and thorough in his work as he is. Spectacles slide off his nose as a mop of already silver hair hits the pillow. With a sigh of mingled exhaustion and contentment, Ozpin turns in for the night. The routine begins again tomorrow.

Or at least it’s supposed to. A couple hours before his alarm is set to go off, his phone starts ringing. Ignoring it only prompts the experience to repeat moments later, and so a very groggy, bleary eyed, and more than a little annoyed Oz picks up.

 

**“Hello?”**

 

 **“Yes, is this Ozpin Flores?”** The voice on the other end asks, and he winces at the use of his last name. Ugh. Even his students know to call him simply ‘Mr. Ozpin’.

 

**“...Yes this is he. Can I help you?”**

 

 **“Yes. First, let me offer my sincerest condolences for your loss, Mr. Flores.” Wait- what? “I know this must be a trying time for you,”** the voice kindly continues, **“But there is the pressing  matter of the Pines’s Wills to sort out.”**

 

**“I… beg your pardon?”**

 

 **“It says here in these documents that you’re the legal guardian of their child in the case of their deaths, Mr. Flores. You’re the godfather, correct? Your signature’s right here-”** Ozpin’s face pales. Oh, oh no. Shakily, a hand rises to cover his mouth. This can’t be happening. Is he still asleep? He has to be.

 

**“Mari and Rowan… They’re _dead_?”**

 

 **“Yes, Mr. Flores,”** the voice hesitates, **“I’m so sorry, I thought you had been informed already of their passing.”**

 

 **“N-no. No I hadn’t. When did this happen?”** He’s upright now, fingers threading through his hair and holding on tight.

 

 **“Wednesday evening,”** the day before yesterday, **“It was a terrible accident. I believe it made the news?-”** _Had that been?_ Oh gods, he felt ill- **“But I’m sure you understand that because of the child is so young that sorting out his living situation is of great importance. Do you remember agreeing to become the godparent?”**

 

**“Y-yes, yes of course but I-”**

 

**“Good. I’m glad to hear it. Is this a good time to talk in depth about the subject?”**

 

He glances at the clock, shoulders slumping in defeat. **“Yes… Yes I suppose so.”** Slowly he gets out of bed. This definitely requires coffee. Maybe two pots this morning, and as the conversation carries on and the gravity of this situation becomes more and more clear, a large weight settles heavy on his chest.

 

This is the end to his routine as he knows it. And what’s next? Is a very frighteningly uncertain set of variables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this sure is a thing I'm doing! This is a little passion project I've had rolling around in my mind for a while and I'm finally putting it down on paper! No set schedule yet, as I'm unsure of my own schedule to be honest, but hopefully it'll be regular enough.
> 
> I just love Ozpin, and wanted a fic about his relationships, especially the one with Oscar! That's what this is centered on. Others will definitely make an appearance and probably be regular fixtures, looking at beacon staff and a certain bird in particular, but we'll see how it all shakes out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is... Road Trip time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin tries coming to terms with his new reality with the help of a friend and takes the trip to Mistral to meet the child he's been entrusted with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am very sorry it took this long to get to chapter 1! Life got in the way and my brain didn't want to write it for a while. Once I got back to writing I wanted to post it by valentines, but a huge dose of life got in the way. In any case, I'm back and hopefully this makes up for it! I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter.

       A week or so later, Ozpin sits waiting in the front seat of an old stallion, reciting the periodic table in a murmured voice to keep the nerves and scattered thoughts at bay. Fingers drum rhythmically against his arms.

      **“Copper, Zinc, Gallium-”** Should he invest in a car himself now? Probably. He should check his license. **“Germanium, Arsenic-”** Oh gods he needs to learn how to actually cook too. The drumming stops as he starts clutching his arms instead. **“Selenium, Bromine, Zirc- No. No. That’s not right.”** Throwing his head back against the headrest in frustration, Oz gives up his quest to distract himself for now. The reality’s inescapable now; he’s about to become a father. Or at the very least a _guardian_. Yes, Guardian sounds better: much less loaded than the other title.

       Gaze jumping around him, he supposes he should just be glad someone agreed to come with him, or even offered actually. Everything’s felt so surreal trying to prepare for all of this, one big chaotic anxiety inducing blur. Not having to worry about getting a bus ticket or anything of that nature is a real relief, even if he feels guilty that he’s taking up so much of his time- that one talk they had days ago already feels like more than enough support after all…

——–

**“Holy Shit, Oz, Really?”**

      Ozpin only groans in response, head lying parallel to the bar counter. The evening after the fateful phone call sees him at the bar he (in)frequents. The only reason he comes here is for the company next to him, one Qrow Branwen a close friend since college. He looks the same as ever, wearing his signature weathered leather jacket and red bandana tied around his neck. He lets out a low whistle, picking up his whiskey and downing it. Grimacing as he shakes his head he heaves a heavy sigh. **“The Pines too. Damn… Poor kid.”**

    _'The Pines too.'_ Oz holds his tongue. It is a little too easy to link this with a wound still fresh in both men’s minds. Summer’s sudden death a little over two years ago rocked not just their small group but the entire town- anywhere she’d spent enough time to touch people, really. Alarmingly, Oz could draw a small pattern with kind souls and dying young at this rate, though his elder brother only left a grieving fiance behind- no children like the others.

      **“You remember the flowers they brought over when it happened?”** Qrow asks absentmindedly; seems as though his mind wandered to a similar place. There’s a small laugh, **“You could tell Mari raised those roses herself, bigger than any I’ve seen… Tai really appreciated it.”** A lump forms in Ozpin’s throat as he picks up his head and nods. **“Yeah, they brought the kid too, now I remember… Tch. Fate’s a bastard.”** Another pair with their lives ahead of them, cut down far too soon. 

      **“It does feel that way, doesn’t it?”** Oz agrees softly, mentally going over the facts again for the hundredth time that hour. Anxiety floods him again. **“And now- now I have to-”** Become a father? Chills run down his spine at the thought, a familiar, unfeeling smile in his mind’s eye. No, no, he’s the _last_ person suited for this. How could he be? Of course he agreed to this ages ago, but only because he would’ve done _anything_ for Rowan and Mari and their admittedly adorable beaming bundle of joy the moment they asked. He _never_ thought-

      **“Woah, wait,”** he glances over and Qrow’s fixing him with a questioning look, incredulous and concerned all at once. **“You 'have' to…?”**

      **“…I’m Oscar’s Godparent, Qrow,”** Ozpin admits, wincing as he watches the other’s jaw drops a little. **“They asked me to be just after he was born. I.. they seemed so insistent on it, making me an ‘honorary Pine’.”** Recovering from his earlier shock, the bird just shrugs at that.

      **“Makes sense to me after everything you did for ‘em, Oz.”** A derisive snort, **“And I mean better than them being ‘honorary Flores’.”**

      **“Ha, that’s probably true.”** It’s the first laugh drawn out of the man since the phone call and it’s full of bitterness. A dreadful realization falls on his shoulders. **“But now he might not have a choice will he? I’m.. since I’m actually going to be-”** It’s getting a bit hard to breathe.

      **“Woah, woah. Steady there.** ” A warm hand clasps his shoulder. **“You’re alright, ok?”** Ah, right. Right. He can’t lose composure here; Oz can already feel imaginary gazes burning into his figure. Deep breaths. 

      **“Listen, maybe it’s just my two cents here, but I’m not sure this is as world ending as you’re making it out to be,”** Qrow huffs out, raising a hand just as Ozpin looks up to protest. **“Lemme finish. We both know why you got reservations on being a Dad, and I ain’t saying they don’t matter. What I am saying is that if anyone could adapt to anything it’s you. You already deal with kids on a near daily basis too; you’re a teacher Oz, and no that’s not the same thing, but you’re sure as hell more equipped than most to be one y’know? You already got the first part down.”**

      **“First part?”**

      **“Yeah, you give a damn.”** Ugh, what an infuriatingly Qrow-like answer. Ozpin doesn’t get to argue otherwise, however, before the other man starts backing up his statement. **“Otherwise you wouldn’t care about what happens to him, right? You’d tell ‘em to find someone else- make the family deal with it. Already be trying to find some way out of it- not talking to me about how worried you are about how you’ll screw the kid up.”** Smugly shrugging, Qrow sips at his drink before adding. **“Sounds to me like you’ve already decided to take him in.”**

     Oz shrinks back in his seat with a small scoff.

      **“We both know what the system can be like, Qrow.”** That wipes the smugness right off his face, and Ozpin’s almost sorry for it. But it’s the grim truth. **“I wouldn’t want that for any child- especially not theirs, and definitely not after my promise.”** There’s a heavy silence. Qrow orders another drink for them.

      **“… Yeah, yeah I get it. But if anything you should lean into that determination you know? That’s still giving a damn, Oz. It’s a big responsibility, sure, but at least you’re taking the time to think about all this, heh, even if it’s leaning more towards the disastrous right now.”** There’s a small nudge against Oz’s side, an elbow gently prodding. **“You’ve never shrank from responsibility before, and I think they knew you wouldn’t with this either. I just think you’re selling yourself short. You know, like usual.”**

      Ozpin looks back over. Qrow’s smile is unsure despite his tone, likely at a loss of what else to say. And really, what is there? Despite all of his fears, he’s doing the one thing he never foresaw himself doing: starting a family. He sighs. Well, if it all actually goes alright at least. His stomach still twists, but encouragement does help.

      **“…Thank you, Qrow.”** Oz manages, a small smile growing a touch later as he watches the relief wash over the man’s face. 

      **“Hey, no problem. It’s what I’m here for- and that’s something else too. You’re not gonna be alone in this alright? Not unless you wanna be. I’ll help where I can; I’m not completely clueless after helping out Tai with the girls. He, uh, also might have some advice at least, single parenting.”** There’s a small wince there, but Qrow animatedly glosses over it with his next suggestion: **“And Glynda! I bet if anyone can help you organize a plan through this mess it’s her, and I _know_ she’ll want to.”**

     Nodding along at the suggestions, the nervous tension gripping Ozpin’s shoulders slowly unfurls. **“Right… Right. That’s true.”** He turns back to the drink in his hands. **“I suppose the biggest obstacle right now, aside from getting everything legally squared away is finding out how I’m going to go get him.”** Nursing another sip, he sighs lightly. **“I, ah, don’t have a car anymore after all, and he’s all the way in Mistral.”**

     Qrow snaps his fingers almost immediately, pointing mid chug, and Oz watches in both confusion and mild amusement as the other struggles to swallow so he can talk. **“Sounds like-"** he coughs- **"Sounds like a road trip to me!”** Playing off that earlier fumble, he shoots him a cheeky smile. **“Me and the old ‘69 gotcha covered, Oz.”**

     Rolling his eyes is pure instinct at this point, as is the scoffing laugh. **“And here I thought you’d have gotten rid of it by now.”**

    **“Nope, never gonna either.”** Qrow winks, **“It’s a piece of history Oz! I’m just preserving it.”** Ozpin just shakes his head as the other continues. **“But yeah, give me a few days and I’ll go with ya, alright?”**

——

     The sound of the car door opening and slamming jostles Ozpin from his thoughts, head whipping over to see the driver beaming at him. **“Everything’s all set! Next stop, Mistral Farmlands.”** Qrow’s smile starts to slide into something concerned as he looks his frazzled friend over. **“…You alright Oz?”**

      **“Yes,”** Ozpin forces himself to answer, nodding so strongly that its false confidence leaks through, **“Yes I’m fine. Just, ah getting antsy, the closer we get.”** Qrow considers this answer for a moment, before turning the keys and starting the engine. A hearty clap is given to the teacher’s shoulder, before the hand moves to the transmission. 

    **“You’re doing great, bud.”** His friend insists, as they pull away from the gas station. **“Almost there and then we actually can see the kid.”** Ozpin takes a deep breath and tries to relax.

     Unfortunately, the next hour and half only sees the stress grasp at his chest tighter. By the time they finally find the right farm- **“They really gotta label these signs better around here-”** Oz feels like spring just waiting to snap free at a moment’s notice. At the end of an extremely long driveway lies a small farm house, one from which a large family begins to trickle out of as they approach, the crunch of gravel of signalling their arrival. Curiously they strain their necks watching the strange car pull to a stop.

      **“So…You think we’re at the right place?”** Qrow asks, scratching the back of his head, **“Any of these people look familiar?”**

      **“Yes, the address is the same so-”** Oz starts to reply, brown eyes scanning the small gathered crowd before giving a start. A woman steps forward, a very small child in her arms, clutching at her tight. He recognizes that face. **“Yes.Yes this is it-”** Oz scrambles to free himself of the seat belt and step out of the small car and straighten up and he does not feel in control at all, quickly _quickly_ -

    **“The-the Pines? This is the Pines, yes?”** He asks her to confirm, gaze quickly moving from meeting her own to big hazel eyes staring up at him in confusion and fear. Anna smiles warmly before nodding.

    **“Yes that’s us. Ozpin right? Met at the wedding. Still heard a lot aboutcha,”** she greets before turning slightly to better present the boy she’s holding. **“And this here is Oscar.”**

      _Oscar._ Hearing the name and seeing the face somehow knocks most of the tension out of him. He goes to smile back, but immediately after the introduction, Oscar starts crying.

     And he doesn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's where we're leaving it for now. Next chapter will be about getting to know Oscar a little better and the trip back. Maybe even getting home? We'll see. Thanks for sticking with us this far. ;;


End file.
